gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Here to Win
Here to Win is the seventh episode on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. December 12, 2011 was the planned air date. It's finally Sectionals for New Directions. They get to see the competition for the first time and see what they're up against. Here to Win is produced, written, directed, and edited by Rylee, Jade and James. Plot Episode 7, ‘Here to Win’ Re-Edited S'' ''o here’s what you missed on Glee: Something New: *''Sectionals is here, and New Directions is pumped up as ever'' *''Audrey’s pregnant…'' *''…and Jonas is the baby-daddy'' And that's what you missed on '''Glee: Something New' "This is it, guys! It's Sectionals." Mr. Schuester said to the Glee clubbers, who were idly sitting in the choir room. "I can't believe we made it this far." Carter said happily once Mr. Schue went to his office to do last minute tasks. "We're gonna win this thing!" Griffin said. "You got that right!" Luke hollered. Everyone was excitedly chatting except Audrey. She was too worried. Her parents would kill her if they found out that Jonas impregnated her. What would happen if Coach Sylvester found out? Surely she would kick Audrey off of the Cheerios which would put Audrey at the bottom of the food-chain. "You alright, Aud?" Nicole asked, distracting Audrey from her deep-thinking. "Oh, uh, yeah," Audrey replied lied. "Did you tell your parents?" Nicole asked, flipping her light brown pony-tail over her shoulder. "No, they'd kill me. I don't know what to do," Audrey confessed to her best friend. "If they kick you out, you can live at my house, but Aud, you need to tell them. Better they hear it from you than someone else," Nicole suggested. "Oh. Uh...thanks…" Audrey replied, unsure if her friend meant it to come out that way, or if she really meant the best intentions. '*Hallways*' “Hey Audrey,” Caylex said softly, coming up to her locker. A few other Cheerios were standing with her and talking. Once Caylex approached, they walked off. “If you’re just going to start screaming at me, please, I’ve had enough mood swings for one day,” Audrey replied gruffly and started to walk the other way. Caylex carefully touched her arm and Audrey turned around. “What do you want?” Audrey hissed. “I just want to know if you’re okay, you know, after the…um…” “Pregnancy, Caylex. You can say it, it’s not a bad word, just don’t go screaming it off of the rooftops, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” Audrey replied, letting the last part slip out before she could resist. She smiled at him, and started to walk back again, but Caylex stopped her. “Wait.” “What?” She asked turning around again. “I just wanted to ask you: are you sure Jonas is a good guy? I’m not blind-bashing or whatever, I just want to know, does he make you happy?” Audrey hesitated. “Yes,” she replied sternly with no emotion. “Audrey,” Caylex said. He knew Audrey. Audrey sighed. “Yes, Cay, Jonas does make me happy, but sometimes I wonder what life’s going to be like if I raise my child with him. Jonas is blind. Can he really help with child support?” “Exactly,” Caylex said. After a long pause, Caylex said, “I-If you need me, just call, okay?” “What about Jade?” Audrey asked. Caylex just looked at Audrey, but didn’t reply, not knowing how to. “You be strong,” was all Caylex could say before he turned around and walked away. Jonas walked over to Audrey in the choir room before Glee Club started. “Hey,” he said softly. Audrey didn’t reply. Jonas could feel the awkwardness in the air. He heard the soft pitter-patter of Jade’s footsteps, who sat next to Caylex, a row and three chairs away from Jonas and Audrey’s chair. Jade glanced at Jonas and Audrey, then looked at Caylex, who was intensely looking at Audrey, who only had eyes for Caylex. “Um…” Jade felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Alright!” Mr. Schue said loudly when he entered the room. “Sectionals is in a few days, let’s get practicing. Jade, Caylex, why don’t you start us off and then we’ll run through the other group performances?” “Sure,” Caylex mumbled. He quickly looked at Audrey and smiled awkwardly. Jade saw Caylex look at his ex which made her feel broken. '*4:00 at Abley High*' "Alright guys. Have a seat," Mr. Schuester said in a green room. He took a look at everyone. The boys were wearing black dress pants and a white button up top. Some of the guys had the sleeves rolled up to their elbows. They had black vests and black ties. The girls' outfit was a small strapped black dress with a shimmer when it hits the lights. A small belt crossed their waists and a silver light lining also appears. “Natural Talent’s on next. Now they were last year’s Nationals Champions so we need to do our best,” He told everyone. “Don’t worry, Mr. Schue. We got this in the bag,” Leo said and slapped hands with Carter. "Okay. Well, let's go out and watch Natural Talent to see what we're up against. Jade took a look at Caylex and noticed he was laughing with Audrey, no, flirting was the correct word. “Let’s go,” Jasmine said behind Jade. Jade followed Carter out of the Green Room. '***' The New Directions sat quietly waiting until Natural Talent to perform. “Alright, ladies and gentleman, please welcome last year’s National Champions, Natural Talent!” The announcer announced on the loud speaker. Everyone hushed as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened. '''Male:' I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen All: Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights A different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare For when I’m a billionaire Male: Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of everyday Christmas Give Travie your wish list I’d probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain’t never had it Give away a few Mercedes like ‘Here lady have this’ And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It’s been a couple months since that I’ve been single so You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho-ho hat Get it, I’d probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah, can’t forget about me, stupid Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music All: Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights A different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare For when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire Male: I’ll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I’ll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate And yeah I’ll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I’ll probably take whatever’s left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good, sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing All: I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights A different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare For when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I’m a billionaire Male: I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad! The audience applauded and hollered and whooped and went nuts. "Oh dear God," Kenny said breathing deep. "We're crushed," Jonas replied tugging on his shirt. *Green Room* "Guys, c'mon, if we put our heart into it, we can win," Caylex said. "Yeah, that and a snowballs chance in hell," Griffin retorted. Mr. Schuester walked into the Green Room. "Guys, don't be down. I know we can beat Top Rox," Mr. Schue said. "How’re you going to win if you don’t even believe in yourself?” “Mr. Schuester’s right,” Jade announced, “let’s go out there and kick some ass!” *Behind Entry Stage Doors* Jade was at the left door, Caylex was at the right. They were patiently waiting for the announcer to welcome New Directions and start the music. Caylex walked over to Jade. "Break a leg," he told her. Jade smiled. "Thanks." She kissed Caylex. He walked back over to the door as the music started. He took a deep breath and opened the door. A spotlight suddenly found him. Caylex: I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin Jade: I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we use to love? Is this the place that I've been dreamin' of? So simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin Both: And if you have a minute, why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go? So why don't we go? Jade: Oh, this could be the end of everything Caylex: So why don't we go somewhere only we know Both: Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know The crowd cheered and applauded. The rest of New Directions walked onto the stage. Griffin: Yeah, yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to De Niro but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, Yeah, they love me everywhere Caylex: I used to cop in Harlem, All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, Pull me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box, 560 State Street Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries Carter: Cruising down 8th Street, off white Lexus Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, Home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me Luke: Say what up to Ty Ty, Still sipping mai tai's Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from New Directions Girls: New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Jonas: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Dude, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed blue but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though Kenny: Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock Africa Bambaataa, home of the hip hop Yellow Cab, Gypsy Cab, Dollar Cab, holla back For foreigners, it ain't, for they act like they forgot how to act Leo: 8 million stories, out there in the naked City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it Me, I gotta plug Special Ed, "I Got it Made" If Jesus paying LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade Griffin:' Three dice, Cee-Lo, three card Monte Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade Long live the kingdom I'm from the Empire State that's New Directions Girls: New York, hey, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Dustin: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is Lined with casualties who slip through life casually Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve Griffin: Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style And in the winter gets cold, En Vogue, wit'cha skin out pity of sin, it's a pity on the whim Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Caylex: Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out Everybody ride her just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end Carter: Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight MDMA got you feeling like a champion The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien New Directions: New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air, everybody say Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Again, the crowd cheered as soon as the last song music started. Jade: Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the empire state My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking about a scar, and Caylex: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget But between the drinks and subtle things Though holes in my apologies I'm trying hard to take it back Jade and Caylex: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home New Directions: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Audrey: Though I know it I'm not All that you got I guess that I, I just thought Maybe we could find a way to fall apart But our friends are back So let's raise our cup 'Cause I found someone to carry me home All: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Kenny and Emily: Come on I have no reason to hide So will someone come and carry me home tonight All: The end is never right Where I can, So will someone come and carry me home Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Jade: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Tonight The audience went crazy. They gave the students a standing ovation. *** “In third place is…Top Rox!” One of the judges said. Top Rox hooted and whisked away once someone gave them their puny trophy. “And now, the time we’ve all been waiting for…” A soft drum beat was in the background. “The runner up is…” The judge paused, building suspense. “New Directions!” New Directions shouted and whooped and cheered. It really was a big mile-stone to pass. Jade looked across the stage to Caylex, who was hugging Audrey. Jade’s heart sank. Next on Glee: Something New Do They Know it's Christmas? Original Airdate: December 26, 2011 It’s Christmas time, how will the New Directions spend it? Summary It's Sectionals for the New Directions, and it's time to pull out the big guns. Here, they could go home, or go to Regionals. Will they win or not? Songs *'We Are Young' by fun. ft. Janelle Monae sung by New Directions *'Empire State of Mind' by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys sung by New Directions *'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane sung by Caylex and Jade *'Billionaire' by Bruno Marz ft. Travie McCoy sung by Natural Talent Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester 'Guest Starring' *TBD as the Carlton Mockingbirds *TBD as Natural Talent Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Competition episodes